


Reflection

by Ralstonia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Sam and Gabriel getting it on on a table in front of a window where they can see their reflections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

”Hurry up,” Gabriel chuckled nuzzling against Sam’s back his arms wrapped around the taller body hands wandering up and down Sam’s chest.

“I’m trying,” Sam said trying to make the key to the motel room fit into the keyhole. He might have had a beer or two too many making this task a bit more difficult than usual and Gabriel’s hands slowly finding their way under his clothes wasn’t really helping him focus. 

“We could always just have some fun outside if you can’t manage to get past the door,” Gabriel slid his hand over Sam’s groin palming the rapidly growing bulge. 

Sam let out a strangled gasp and for a second considered Gabriel’s suggestion to be a good idea but the cold November air quickly made him change his mind and continue struggling with the key. 

“Couldn’t you just snap us inside?” Sam asked. 

“Sure,” Gabriel smirked. “But it’s way more fun to watch you trying to get the door open.” The hand that wasn’t stroking Sam’s erection trough his jeans crept under his t-shirt. 

“Asshole,” Sam muttered and made another failed attempt to get the key into the keyhole. Sam took a deep breath steadying himself and finally he managed to get the key in. He let out a triumphant laugh as he turned the key and opened the door. 

Sam stumbled inside Gabriel’s arms still wrapped around him. Gabriel kicked the door closed behind him. Sam twisted in Gabriel’s embrace so that they were facing each other. Gabriel smirked at Sam before placing a hand on the back of Sam’s head pulling him down crashing their lips together. 

Sam tangled a hand in Gabriel’s hair with one hand while grabbing his ass with the other running his tongue over Gabriel’s bottom lip coaxing him to open his mouth. Gabriel complied moaning softly as he felt Sam’s tongue slide against his exploring his mouth. 

Gabriel took a few steps backwards making Sam following him by pulling at his clothes until he hit the edge on the table that was standing in the corner of the room. Gabriel swiftly shoved the lone chair out of the way before Sam pushed Gabriel against the table making him sit on the edge. 

Sam slid his hands under Gabriel’s jacket pulling it off and tossing it aside before unbuttoning his shirt while still kissing the angel passionately. 

Gabriel was likewise pulling Sam’s jacket of him and pulling his t-shirt up letting his hands run over the skin on Sam’s stomach. 

Reluctantly Sam pulled away from Gabriel to let him pull the t-shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor placing his hands on Sam’s chest. Sam leaned down to reclaim Gabriel’s lips pulling the now unbuttoned shirt of him.

“Wanna do me on the table?” Gabriel whispered against Sam’s lips. 

“Hell yeah,” Sam said nipping Gabriel’s bottom lip before starting to fumble with the button in Gabriel’s pants.

When this turned out to be almost as difficult as opening the door Gabriel decided to do it himself undoing Sam’s pants as well while he was at it pulling them down making them land on the floor at Sam’s feet. Sam tried to kick his pants away before realizing that he probably should remove his shoes first. As least he didn’t struggle that much with them and soon he wasn’t dressed in anything but his underwear Gabriel using the time to get rid of his shoes and socks as well. 

Sam gave Gabriel a quick kiss on the lips before moving to his neck kissing and licking the sensitive skin while pulling Gabriel pants and underwear off with a little help from Gabriel lifting his ass from the table. 

Gabriel slipped a hand down Sam’s underwear wrapping it around Sam's hard cock stroking it slowly making Sam let out a broken moan. 

“So am I going to get some of this soon?” Gabriel asked teasingly. 

“Yes,” Sam growled pulling Gabriel down from the table turning him around roughly before bending him over the table. 

“Stay right there,” Sam gave Gabriel’s ass a playful slap before quickly discarding his underwear and getting a bottle of lube from his duffel back. 

Sam nudged Gabriel’s legs apart while applying a generous amount of lube on his fingers before circling Gabriel’s entrance getting a satisfied purr from the angel. Sam pushed a finger inside moving it back and forth a few times before adding a second finger smirking when a tell-tale moan made it clear that he had found just the right spot. 

Sam spent a little extra time teasing Gabriel enjoying the needy moans he was making before adding a third finger making sure Gabriel was well prepared. When Sam finally deemed Gabriel to be ready he withdrew his fingers making Gabriel whimper softly at the loss quickly coating his cock with lube letting the tip of it brush against Gabriel’s entrance. 

“Damn it Sam!” Gabriel whined. “Get on with it.”

“Alright alright,” Sam chuckled slowly sliding inside Gabriel placing both hands on Gabriel’s hips. 

Sam started out with a slow rhythm that quickly increased Sam not being able to restrain himself digging his fingers into Gabriel’s skin moaning loudly. 

“Damn you look good,” Gabriel said huskily. 

“What?” Sam looked up first now noticing the window in front of them where he clearly could see his and Gabriel’s reflections.

“You too,” Sam said his eyes meeting with Gabriel’s in the reflection not able to look away. All the emotions he could see in Gabriel’s eyes, want, lust, trust and love all of this that Sam was feeling himself. 

Sam moved his hand to Gabriel’s cock wrapping his strong fingers around it stroking it in time with his thrust. Gabriel groaned his fingers clawing at the table but never breaking eye contact with Sam. 

“I’m close,” Gabriel almost whispered. 

“Me too, come for me babe,” Sam smiled watching Gabriel falling apart under him as came trembling slightly. The sight was enough to tip Sam over the edge as well and he slumped over Gabriel trying to catch his breath. 

When he had calmed down a bit Sam straightened up pulling Gabriel up with him as well wrapping his arms around him hugging him tightly while they were both still staring at their reflections. They were both covered in sweat with flushed faces and still panting a bit.

“You’re beautiful,” Sam whispered in Gabriel’s ear. 

“Not half as much as you are Kiddo,” Gabriel leaned his head back against Sam’s chest. 

Sam placed an affectionate kiss on the top of Gabriel’s head before taking his angel to bed where he quickly fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
